This invention relates generally to packages for optical modules and, particularly, to packages that receive an optical fiber and provide electrical connections thereto.
Standard techniques to carry an electrical signal across the wall of a package for optical modules include multi-layer ceramic inserts. Standard ceramic packages for optical modules, commonly called butterfly packages, may include a base, a fiber feed-through, a can body, and a ring frame made of metal, as well as one or more multi-layer ceramic inserts that receive electrical connectors. A lid is typically used to hermetically close the package by welding or soldering to the ring frame.
Commonly one or more opto-electronic components in the packages need to be cooled down or maintained at a given temperature. This is usually done using thermoelectric coolers based on the Peltier effect.
The power needed by the thermoelectric cooler to maintain the package at the preset temperature is usually much greater than the original thermal load to dissipate. It is therefore important to reduce or minimize the thermal load on the thermoelectric cooler if it is desirable to minimize or reduce the power dissipated by the opto-electronic package.
In some cases not all of the opto-electronic components in the package need to be cooled down. But, generally, for performance reasons, the cooled and uncooled components need to be located very close to one another.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to cool packages for optical modules.